Homura Akemi (Magia Record)
|-|Homura Akemi= |-|Doppel Homulily= |-|Doppel Homulily (Summer)= Summary After many attempts resetting the timeline, Homura Akemi eventually caused a glitch in the laws of causality, resulting in a separate universe being born. This universe would exist outside the World of the Witches and outside the initial reach of Ultimate Madoka. This world had small changes that eventually resulted in Tamaki Iroha making a wish, completely altering the destiny this world would have had and eventually the birth of the Wing of Magius, Rumors, and Doppel Witches. But if any consistency is to be found, it's that Homura will keep on trying to save the friends she loves. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-C physically, significantly higher with weapons. At least 7-C as Doppel Homulily, possibly 7-B with Time Sand. Name: Homura Akemi, Moemura (By fans), Homura Akemi Megame Ver. (In game) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 14, a few months older mentally. Classification: Magical Girl, "Irregular" by Kyubey, Doppel of Closed Circuits. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2,6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception, Fusionism, and Awakened Power. Time Manipulation, Explosion Creation, minor Causality Manipulation (Every time she rewinds time, she has a slight impact on causality according to Ultimate Madoka, over time this can have an impact), possibly Technology Manipulation (Can control machinery from a distance or through touch, such as trucks and missile launchers), possibly Forcefield Creation (Created forcefields in her battle against [[Walpurgisnacht]]), Dimensional Storage and Portal Creation (Through sending people and objects to her shield's pocket universe.), Acausality (Type 1 through contact with her shield. Her original version kept her memories after the reset of the multiverse), and possibly Teleportation Via Space Leap, Summoning (Can somehow fish out Doppel Oktavia, gains Familiar Summoning as a Doppel Witch). Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis Inducement and Fire Manipulation), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability), Regeneration (At least Low, likely significantly higher), Statistics Reduction Negation with Memoria. Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, and Information Analysis (Forcefully takes information from Kyubey), minor Body Control, possible Danmaku, Plant Manipulation (Creates sunflowers and palm trees with the properties of fire arms). Attack Potency: Likely Small Town level (Rated as a 0, meaning she is physically weaker than her durability), significantly Higher with weapons (Does not have the arsenal of main timeline Homura Akemi yet, but still is somewhat efficient in combat with her stolen weapons). At least Town level as Doppel Homulily (Doppel Homulily managed to significantly harm the witch Candy who was able to fight off Sayaka Miki in the training episode.) Higher after meeting with Mitama Yakumo (A few minutes after first awakening her Doppel form, she alongside Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname went to visit Mitama Yakumo to be enhanced). Possibly City level+ with her Time Sand (Stated to be capable of creating any man-made weapon with the use of her time sand, which would entail the use of nuclear bombs such as the Tsar Bomba) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be the same as main timeline Homura Akemi who was rated as a 0.) At least Massively Hypersonic as Doppel Homulily. Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Superhuman as Doppel Homulily (Carries a M134 Minigun and/or a Palm Tree machine gun, some palm tree fronds alone have been known to weigh over half a ton.) Striking Strength: At least Street Class (Struggled with damaging a barrel using a golf club in her early days though that was due to her inexperience), significantly higher with enhanced melee equipment. Durability: Town level (Should be just as durable as normal Homura Akemi is as a magical girl. Ranked a 1 in the in-verse tiering system), significantly higher as Doppel Homulily and for her soul gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to her normal self, was caught by the witch Candy in her Training episode and skewered in the middle of Time Stop but managed to become a doppel). Her stamina automatically recovers once she returns from becoming a Doppel Witch. Range: Melee range physically, a few meters with Energy Projection, and at least hundreds of meters with equipment. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city). Likely several kilometers as Doppel Homulily. Standard Equipment: Her Soul Gem, Shield with Time Sand, likely some grief seeds. Golf Club, M1911 pistol, several handmade grenades. As Doppel Homulily, she can supposedly create all Earthly weapons thanks to Time Sand and information from Kyubey, a Gau-8 Avenger, A sunflower with the properties of the Uzi, and a Palm Tree with the properties of the Gau-8 Avenger and exploding shells. Intelligence: At least Above Average (Has experienced the first two timelines the same way as the primary Homura Akemi, has had some more training with Mami Tomoe.) Extraordinary Genius as Doppel Homulily when using the incubator. Note that Doppel Witches generally have a mind of their own in addition to their 'Masters', however, it is more violent and bordering on the morally gray. Weaknesses: Is still very timid, however, she has shown herself capable in the strange situations in the Magia Record universe. If her soul gem is destroyed, she will die immediately. Her Time Stop can be halted if someone can prevent the gears in her shield from turning and prolounged contact with something will cause it to escape the time stop. None notable as a Doppel Witch. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Homura (Eyeglasses Ver.)= *'Time Manipulation:' Perhaps Homura Akemi's most iconic ability, Homura poses control over time in the form of Time Stop (With no set limit, even capable of stopping time long enough to sneak in and steal military and Yakuza equipment.), Time Travel (Which contrary to popular beliefs, does not need to be specifically one month before Madoka's death.), Time Slow & Acceleration in the form of Clock-Down and Clock-Up (Capable of making even relatively quick witches appear very slow.) ** Time Stop Special: Stops time and then proceeds to fire off most, if not all of her weaponry, including several explosive weaponry. ** Time Paradox Immunity: Through contact with her shield (The source of her Time Manipulation and BFR abilities), Homura is unaffected by the effects of resetting the multiverse even by characters such as Ultimate Madoka. * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches. *'Blunts and more blunts:' Whacks the enemy with her Golf Club. *'Pressure Point Strike:' Used originally on Sayaka to knock her out with one hit (Who has notably more durability than Homura has striking strength). *'Forcefield:' Encases Homura in a magical barrier, first seen in episode 1. * Doppel Fishing Special: Homura Akemi summons out Sayaka Miki with Doppel Oktavia, guaranteeing Paralysis Inducement and heightening her enemies' vulnerabilities. 395px-Magireco-swimsuit-homu-memo.png|From Top to Bottom 395px-Magireco_swimsuit_homu_personal_memo.png|After the Rain 395px-Magireco-homu-madoka-swimsuit-memo.png|Our Own Private Sea and the Sky 395px-Magireco_homura_volleyball_memo.png|Summer Impact! 395px-New_years_memoria_homura.png|About To Leave In Haregi 395px-Madoka_iroha_homura_yachiyo_lilkyubey_memoria.png|Everyone Together 395px-Homura_4star_memoria.png|Fulfilling the Sworn Promise 395px-Madoka_homura_glasses_memoria.png|Girls with Glasses on a Date 395px-Madoka_haregi_homura_memoria.png|How Will Our Luck Be This Year? 395px-Memoria_1081_c.png|I Want to Become Someone Who Can Protect Her 395px-Homura_4_star_memoria2.png|I'll Repeat It No Matter How Many Times It Takes 395px-Kyoko_homura_memoria.png|My School Life 395px-Magireco_Manga_Poster_Memo.png|One More Story 395px-Short_Rest_(Madoka_Homura).png|A Short Rest (Madoka, Homura) 395px-Homura_kyubey_memoria.png|Time Traveler 395px-Welcome_back_memoria.png|Welcome Back! * Memoria: Homura's crystallized memories, allowing her to access them to gain abilities or power-ups. ** About To Leave In Haregi: Chance to stun and deal more damage than usual. ** Everyone, Together: Ingame, it increases EXP points, but outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what it does. ** Fulfilling the Sworn Promise: Increases chance of getting a critical blow. ** Girls with Glasses on a Date: Increases chance of getting a critical blow as well. ** How Will Our Luck Be This Year?: Further increases Homura's Resistance to Paralysis Inducement. ** I Want to Become Someone Who Can Protect Her: Outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. ** I'll Repeat It No Matter How Many Times It Takes: Passively increases the attack potency for blast and charged attacks, as well as restoring stamina. ** My School Life: Has a passive chance to burn her enemies. ** A Short Rest: Heightens her Resistance to Curse Manipulation and grants Regeneration. ** Time Traveler: Passively increases her durability. ** Welcome Back!: Suddenly heals Homura of any of her minor wounds. ** After the Rain: It is unknown what this memoria does outside of game mechanics. ** From Top to Bottom: Negates any debuffs applied on Homura. ** Our Own Private Sea and the Sky: Decreases the effectiveness of Power Nullification significantly and Status Effect Inducement by a bit. ** Summer Impact!?: Massively and passively increase Homura's Attack Potency, but reduces her durability even more so. |-|Basic Magical Girl and Doppel Homulily Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. As Doppel Homulily, she can also form her weapons from time sand, which is capable of replicating any man-made weapons up to the present. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Note: Because this is an early Homura Akemi, it is unknown if she has already gained the additional magic abilities of her main counterpart, including Forcefield Creation and Technology Manipulation, among others. Note #2: This version of Homura should only logically have memories of herself with glasses on, rather than the stoic version we see in the majority of the franchise. Thus, even though many memoria involve her, not all of them are counted here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tragic Characters Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Glass Users Category:Split Personalities